In the case of chemical and/or biological samples, such as cells, it is necessary, for example for analyzing the cell growth or other reactions, to expose the sample to a defined climate over a longer period. With regard to the climate, in particular the temperature and the moisture content in a climate compartment, where the sample is arranged, are of great importance. Further, gas constituents, such as the quantity of CO2 etc., may be relevant.
From JP 2003107364 a climate chamber is known in which a sample carrier is arranged. The defined climate compartment exclusively encloses the sample carrier and comprises a transparent cover which allows the sample to be analyzed or observed with the aid of an analysis device, such as a microscope. Provision of such a climate chamber has the drawback that the analysis device must be arranged at a relatively large distance to the sample. Further, the sample is observed through a transparent cover such that refractions and the like may falsify optical signals.
It is an object of the invention to provide a climate chamber which offers improved possibilities for analyzing a sample.